<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>53.45% by 炏燚 (kait)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055639">53.45%</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A'>炏燚 (kait)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/%E7%82%8F%E7%87%9A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim从未对亏欠他太多的宇宙如此感激。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock/Spock Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>53.45%</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3P，无逻辑crack，非常、非常鬼扯的设定，而且好像和一篇挺有名的文略撞梗，但是人家在一本正经地写所有宇宙里那些绚烂的可能，我就直奔踏破下限的黄暴而去。这就是做人的差距。</p><p>一般情况下我萌3P都是等边大三角，但是这个情况比较特殊。似乎小年轻们都掉节操掉得太快了点但是我实在不高兴写纠结，我本来就是想填个脑洞结果不小心写high了，不要对文盲太多要求。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>实际上，第一次提出这个即使称不上惊世骇俗耸人听闻、也绝对算得上令人瞠目结舌的可能的，并不是传闻中睡遍全宇宙类人种族（外加一些不那么类人的种族）的James T. Kirk，而是Spock Prime。</p><p>Jim张大嘴，不用照镜子也知道自己正露出一脸蠢相。他喀拉喀拉地僵硬地扭头去看他的大副，那张英俊面孔上一贯的面无表情正肉眼可见地皲裂风化随风而逝，露出一个仅由降眉间肌和眼轮匝肌运动构成的瓦肯版本的蒙克呐喊。他又喀拉喀拉地扭回头来，对上年长者波澜不惊饶有兴致的纯黑双眸。</p><p>他闭上嘴，又张开。重复三次。                                                    </p><p>“……我猜我可以接受。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>很明显Spock Junior不可以接受。</p><p>“分享伴侣是不合逻辑的，”混血的瓦肯人语气硬得可以轻松破开极地冻结了上亿年的坚冰，“即使对方是<em>我自己</em>。”</p><p>“分享意味着无人能够得到完整的暗喻，”Spock Prime——或者Selik，他想他大概需要开始适应这个名字——温和地回应他年轻的自己，“而我们都能得到全部的James Kirk，所以分享并不是一个确切的措辞。他将全然地同时属于我们，也全然地拥有我们。”</p><p>多么经典的瓦肯式强词夺理。</p><p>Jim想抗议他不属于任何人，但是好吧，抗议可以等到“完全地拥有两个Spock”这个念头在他脑海里掀起的晕眩风暴过去再说。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他们三人小心翼翼地围绕着彼此已有段时间。不过这样想来，试探的更多的从来就是年轻的舰长和他的大副，来自未来的瓦肯特使则总是用无法辨别情绪的目光深深地望着他们，从不明确回应Jim的追逐，也从不真正地离开。</p><p>Jim固执地认定自己爱着的是那名睿智又温柔的长者，直到他发现自己只是为了确信而确信。</p><p>年轻的那一名同样是Spock，那同样是璀璨坚定，在凛然的外表下炽烈燃烧的灵魂，还有那恼人的纯粹的逻辑。即使他们相处的开始绝称不上友好，他怎能不同样为他倾心。</p><p>“可他并不爱我。他躲着我。”</p><p>“给他时间，Jim。给他时间。就像你曾经给我的时间。”</p><p>“太晚了！”</p><p>但是当年轻的瓦肯终于向他转过身来伸出手的时候，他没有办法控制自己后退。</p><p>Jim想把自己的心剖出来，劈开。</p><p>James Kirk并不是贪心的人类，他只是很早就发现他渴求的一切终将会离他而去。这让他哪一个都无法放手，在还有机会拥抱他们的时候。哪怕只有一分钟。</p><p>在心底的深处，他知道自己如此疼痛地乞盼着。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在他恍神的时候瓦肯人明显已经打完了机锋，当他的大副以一种如今遍布银河的百亿人类中只有Jim能察觉的微小幅度摇摇晃晃着声称自己需要冥想需要时间来做出最终决定告辞而去后，Jim发现他第一次在与Selik的独处中感到紧张。</p><p>年长者一如既往地只需要一个眼神便知道他的心情，一只手轻轻地按到他的膝上。</p><p>“事实上，在我与我的世界的James Kirk的关系中，同样有另一名Spock的存在。”</p><p>……Jim觉得自己的世界观不需要在如此短暂的时间之内受到如此三番五次地动山摇的震撼冲击，真的，非常感谢。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他没想到的真正冲击还在后头。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Jim茫然地说，一脸CPU使用率100%内存不足无法编译，“每个Jim Kirk都会拥有两个Spock，就像每个Spock都会拥有两个Jim Kirk……只是不是同时。”</p><p>“不是每个。事实上，根据现有的统计显示，只有53.45%的几率，”Selik温和地说，“例外原因各异，#89M世界里的Spock杀死了自己的Jim，然后跳跃宇宙打算去将#8A世界的Jim掠为己有，并直接导致了属于那个世界的Spock的死亡；在此种极端状况之外，一些宇宙如#B2FF的Jim和#1352M的Spock无法接受此种特殊关系，一些宇宙如#44BDA的Jim和Spock间并无浪漫情愫存在，一些宇宙如#F30A的Spock没有成功跨越到有另一个Jim存在的世界，还有一些宇宙如#800C的第二次相遇的时间错过太多，导致……”</p><p>“停停停，”Jim捂着耳朵大叫，把金色的脑袋咣一声撞到长者的肩上学鸵鸟，“一次性信息过载我没办法处理！”</p><p>Selik揽住他，把他像小孩子一样抱到自己怀里，耐心地等待他慢慢消化这个近于无稽的宇宙定律。当初他自己接受这一切耗费了相当长的时间，不过Jim Kirk对于这种不合逻辑的概念向来比任何一个Spock都更加擅长。</p><p>一会儿，闷闷的声音从他肩头传来：“你那时候，幸福吗？”</p><p>Selik任凭自己的嘴角轻挑，露出一个这个时间线的Spock绝对不会展现于人前的明白无误的笑容：“非常。”</p><p>又是很久，Jim仍然不肯抬起头。“我会失去他吗？成为那46.55%的几率之一？”他的声音里终于透出无法掩饰的恐慌。</p><p>Selik亲吻他头顶的发旋，收紧手臂。</p><p>“你绝对不会失去我，无论哪个。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>三天后年轻的瓦肯站在了大使馆府的门口，Jim一眼看见他的表情，不等对方开口便整个人合身扑了上去狠狠地吻住了他。</p><p>Spock犹豫地环住怀里微微颤抖的人类，向年长的自己投来的目光里满是求助。</p><p>Selik在心底微笑，施施然绕过他们，在纠缠的两人身后合上大门，转回头心满意足地看着Jim从他的大副肩膀上抬起头。</p><p>他握住人类向自己伸出的手。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“上帝对你们太好啦，”Jim的声音听上去太过得意洋洋，“他知道你们那长得要死的生命后半里没有我实在是太可怜了。”</p><p>Spock给了他一个等同于白眼的挑眉。Jim好奇地戳戳另一张经历过沧桑的面颊：“你居然没给我一个同样的表情？”</p><p>Selik微微转过头亲吻他的指尖。“八十年前我便已经给过你了。”</p><p>况且，大概金发的人类自己都并不知晓，他玩笑着说出口的是怎样的真理。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>瓦肯人当然有感情。</p><p>他们把他们的感情深埋在穷尽一生打磨至完美的逻辑之下，因为那些感情是那么深刻那么浓烈那么隽永，瓦肯人严格训练来控制他们的感情，以防止被这些如压缩在地心的岩浆般炙热涌动的无法解释无法平衡无法挣脱无缘由也无止境的感情所控制。</p><p>Jim知道他被爱着。</p><p>他不知道他被爱得<em>那么多那么深。</em></p><p> </p><p>他们第一次的同步融合仿佛一个崭新的宇宙在Jim的脑中爆炸。他无法分辨那些汹涌澎湃的情感究竟属于谁又将往何处去，谁在渴求谁在给予谁在承诺，他被裹挟着漂流在漆黑空无又绚烂缤纷的宇宙星辰间，超新星在他指尖爆发，互相缠绕的双星核在他呼吸间明灭，温暖炙热将他完全淹没，每一口呼吸全部都是永恒的眷恋。</p><p>他睁开眼发现自己满面泪痕，瓦肯人轻柔地吻去那些闪亮的湿意，轮流覆上他的嘴唇。他们用古瓦肯语在他耳边低喃着古老的誓言，他用呜咽的名字回应，他向他们敞开身体和心灵，被占有，被夺取，被标记，被膜拜，被怜惜，被爱。</p><p>有一株金色的幼苗在他灵魂深处扎了根，细嫩的枝叶颤巍巍地伸展，向着两个不属于他又仿佛分享着他的灵魂的心灵发出愉悦的共鸣。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>结果他们在独处时仍旧称呼Selik 为<em>Spock</em><em>，</em>因为瓦肯人对称呼对方自己的名字毫无障碍，而很明显即使他人会露出一脸迷茫，但当Jim呼唤他的恋人时，他们从未错判过一次他想要的究竟是哪一个。</p><p>即使有时连他自己都不知道，就只是单纯地想喊一喊这个名字，感受熟悉的音节从舌尖上滚过的甜蜜——这个时候通常离他较近的那一个会暂时放下手头的事情，给他一个包含千万种含义的眼神，或者抬手给他一个蜻蜓点水的瓦肯吻。另一个会在一旁说：“你要把他宠坏了。”</p><p>“我们。”</p><p>Jim趴在沙发柔软的靠垫上，太阳下蜷成一团的大猫般一脸心满意足餍饫的笑。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim和他的大副仍然偶尔会——意见不合。在他们争得脸红脖子粗的时候——当然只是Jim单方面——年长的瓦肯人通常就安静地守在一旁，在每个愚蠢的句子不经大脑地脱口而出的时候——<em>这个可不止是</em><em>Jim</em><em>单方面</em>——不赞同地挑眉，在冲突白热化的时候递上两杯冒着香气的热茶，目光慈祥得好像看着家里还没断奶的小猫小狗在互挠。</p><p>那比任何劝架方式都更加行之有效。</p><p>最后如果Jim输了，他就会一整晚树袋熊一样地扒住Selik不放，Spock来Spock去，声音粘腻得无比夸张；如果是Spock被人类的毫无逻辑堵到无话可说（<em>“</em><em>承认吧，</em><em>Spock</em><em>，你就是输了”</em>），他就会坐到Selik对面摆开一局棋，彻底无视掉一旁金发人类得意洋洋的指手画脚。</p><p>“Boys，”Selik摇摇头，一如既往地纵容着他们。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim曾经和双生子们上过床。孪生姊妹之间奇妙的感应让她们在他身上有着无与伦比的默契，每一寸唇舌和肌肤的接触都彼此呼应，踩着分毫不差的节奏同步攻击着他的每一处最隐秘最敏感的地方，让Jim毫无反抗之力地在她们的夹击中融化成一滩浆糊，那狂欢远远不是普通的一场双飞那么简单能够媲美。</p><p>而事实证明，来自不同时间线的一体两面的同一个人，比起同胞双生来说只有过之而无不及。</p><p>哦，何况还有那绝对作弊的心灵感应。</p><p>他可不会大声说出来的一点是——不管是哪一个正在吻他，哪一个正在吸他，哪一个正在操他，他都完全不用担心会喊错名字。</p><p>人生得意，莫过如此。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>可追溯至古老希腊的导师制自有其存在的合理性。</p><p>Spock着迷地看着年长的自己一丝不苟地在年轻人类的身体上展示着所有那些漫长的时间与经验凝成的技巧，看着他的舰长在最轻柔的碰触下颤抖着破碎融化。Jim曾经有过很多的床伴，并且绝大多数都经验颇丰，在此之前他绝对会对自己还需要被人教导性爱的愉悦嗤之以鼻，但是没有人能像Selik一样了解他的身体，包括他自己，长者仿佛将他的全部存在都深深刻印在的记忆里，甚至每一根头发每一寸肌肤的纹路都了然于心，纤长手指一个轻易的碰触就能从内而外地点燃他，让他在欲望的洪流裹挟中燃烧殆尽。</p><p>他能感受到年轻瓦肯人沿着Selik在他皮肤上绘下的隐形图案一笔一划地描摹，专心地仿佛在研究最精巧的机械最前沿的理论，仿佛Jim是这世界上最难解最诱人的谜题，而征服它正是Spock此生唯一的意义。</p><p>Jim从未对亏欠他太多的宇宙如此感激。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim花了点时间说服Spock让他们第一次同时进入他时——同一个洞，他的意思是——前所未有的汹涌刺激让他几乎昏厥过去。James Sex-Fucking- God Kirk在床上被人做晕掉，说出去谁会相信？（哦，老骨头会的，同时会在三个月内都不放过任何时机把他嘲笑到死。）</p><p>他们花了整整三十分钟为他充分扩张，其间默契地无视掉了他所有的命令或是咒骂或是撒娇还有哀求，毫无障碍地维持着逼疯他的磨人节奏。小Jimmy上套着一个紧紧的银环以免正菜还没上桌他已经把自己射得弹尽粮缺，在终于被小心地沉到Spocks并排的滚烫阴茎上时他感受到的不适只余一线最渴望的痛楚，被掩埋在排山倒海的饱涨满足之下几不可见。Jim把自己像一株松萝一般死死地缠在了面对面把他圈在怀里的大副身上，几乎动弹不得的Spock于是也只是环抱住他，将一切工作全部交由年长的那一个去做。Selik从身后扶住星联黄金舰长汗津津的腰身上下起伏，一边游刃有余地掌控着两人在那具柔韧身体里冲刺的步调一边低声喟叹：“懒惰的年轻人。”</p><p>Jim所能做的全部只是发出一些毫无意义的尖泣哀鸣，甚至喊不出一个完整的名字。在最终被准许高潮时，他确信自己把所有脑浆都顺着精液一起射了个空。</p><p>在能彼此陪伴的有限时间里他们也并不常如此，即使Jim年轻的身体有着惊人的韧性，双倍的瓦肯大小对他来说仍然是不小的负担。</p><p>但是每次当流浪的探索者们从星群中回到坚实的地面、回到安静等待的大使身边的时候，他们都会仿佛仪式一般的让彼此紧密相连。</p><p>让他能相信他是属于他们的，不会改变。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在三十二岁的时候，James T. Kirk，星际联邦的黄金男孩，千万人梦中的白马王子，曾经万花丛中（不分种族不拘年龄不限性别——<em>众生平等</em>，老兄——）踏过的风流大少，人生中第一次意识到原来性爱并不总是享受。</p><p>不，这不是强暴，强暴不是性爱。那只关乎暴力和控制权还有施虐欲，与爱无关。Jim知道强暴，那与现下没有半分相像。</p><p>也不是说他的伴侣技术不佳或是喂不饱他还是怎样，不，恰恰相反。</p><p>只是再美味诱人的佳肴把胃袋彻底塞满后继续下去也只有吃到吐的唯一可能。</p><p>该死的瓦肯生理学。</p><p>他在与爱人们建立链接之后经历的第一个Pon Farr已经接近尾声，他也早已从最初的兴致勃勃变成现在的瘫死猪样一根手指头都动弹不得地被动承受一切。</p><p>幸亏那两只尖耳朵混蛋——这三天过去后某名长者也荣获混蛋殊荣——即使共享着完全一致的基因但周期并不同步，否则他一定会是星联有史以来第一个被操死在床上的舰长。虽然说算是个不错的死法，但是仍然，感谢随便什么瓦肯神明。</p><p>感觉到身下的动作，Jim呻吟着扭头试图把脸埋进枕头，“Oh god, Again?”打定主意把鸵鸟装到底，任由对方架起他软绵绵面条一样的双腿把坚硬的凶器抵在他饱受蹂躏的通红臀瓣间摩擦着，Jim声音闷闷地嘟囔着抱怨，“Can't you just go fuck yourself?”</p><p>鉴于他口中对方的另一个自己就在离他们两尺远的地方眼观鼻鼻观心地打坐，这是一个十分可行的建议。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim很早就发现瓦肯人的占有欲异乎寻常地高。如果平时他们还能用声名狼藉的逻辑压下那些绝对不会承认的嫉妒的话，当他们进入Pon Farr的时候就会彻底蜕变为咆哮的猛兽，任何胆敢靠近他们伴侣十米之内的、只要有一丝潜在危险的第三者都会被视为死敌。</p><p>注，这个一丝潜在危险的衡量范畴是任何自主呼吸的类人生物，包括刚断奶的小宝宝。</p><p>但是，显然，当第三者就是<em>你自己</em>的时候，这种蛮不讲理的极致排他性就不适用了。</p><p>Jim对此无比感激。至少最基础的生理需求都可以不用自己再动手，统统交给清醒的那一个去打点。</p><p>他不用迎合，不用在意，不用思考，不用挣扎求生，他不用再对自己负责，对任何人负责，只管把一切交托在恋人的手上，老老实实地承受，乖乖地被照顾，被滔天的烈焰崩碎，再被坚定的双手小心仔细地拼凑，用最纯粹的爱意黏合，去等待下一轮更猛烈的浪潮。</p><p>这场漫长的性爱并不关乎享受。然而他在人生中第一次得以如此放纵。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jim在心底描画着覆在自己颈后的嘴唇，然后试图在想象中把它们贴上一旁年轻瓦肯英俊的脸。大脑是他现在唯一肯动的地方。</p><p>实际上，认真想想的话，他现在真的对脑海中的画面感兴趣起来了。</p><p>这就像某种意义上的自慰一样，不是吗？只是会，你看，更翻番的火辣而已。Jim可没少见过恋人们的自我服务，不管他们对外如何宣称瓦肯人连性欲都可以自控，Jim都有绝对的资本来自信他能轻易瓦解掉他们的精神防范，所需全部道具只需要一部远程投影通信仪。</p><p>他充满希望地抬起头，却只对上两双一模一样的写着“我的瓦肯血统正在用理智阻止我自己而我的人类血统正在计划杀死你的一百种方法”的深色眼睛。</p><p>而很明显最方便的一种是把他的脑浆操出来，按照身下越发大力的动作来看。</p><p>他哀伤地叹息了一声，重新倒回软绵绵的枕头里去，放任自己陷入又一波早已脱离痛楚或是愉悦界限的感官过度刺激当中。</p><p>真是不解风情的无趣瓦肯人，白白浪费了上帝如此慷慨赐给他们的幸运。如果他也能见到另一个自己的话，他可是会十分高兴地绝不错失尝试这项前无古人的运动的机会。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>他的大脑很愉悦地开始新一轮的蠢蠢欲动。他想象着在与年长者链接后共享的记忆中那个浑身上下都是灿金颜色的人类——说真的，在无边的深空里他是怎样做到让自己的皮肤保持那样耀目的色泽，对比之下他简直显得苍白，这在瓦肯人身边的时候他可从来没感觉到过——他想象着那张俊美面孔上自负又张扬充满挑衅的暧昧笑意，明明处于身高劣势却结实得多的强健肢体轻松地压制住他作势的挣扎，想象着被年龄和历练赋予了更多成熟的人类用他过于熟悉的自信恶劣还有顶级的技巧侵入他，两个同样属于烈阳的金色人类，琥珀的蜜金对上汪洋的荧蓝，修长优雅的腿脚交缠，永无止尽的热情裹挟着绝不停歇的反抗，一场如同舞蹈以及搏斗的分不清更多是炫耀还是享受的完美性爱。</p><p>在他身上已经开始恢复神智的那一个明显通过精神链接和全方位的肌肤接触接收到了他脑中现在上映的香艳画面，发出了一声低沉的仿若咆哮的喉音，掐在他腰间的手指更紧了三分，下一记恶狠狠的顶撞轻易打碎了他的小小幻想。</p><p>再一次的，<em>不解风情的无趣瓦肯人</em>。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在意识彻底涣散前的最后一秒，Jim郑重其事地把<em>将两个瓦肯人赶上对方的床</em>纳入人生重大规划之一。</p><p>James T. Kirk永远能得到他想要的。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>